Jag är den tredje
by Missne
Summary: [Silent Hill 3] Heather tampas med livets stora gåtor: att växa upp, män och sex. Parallellfic till "helgat vare hennes namn".


Att vara ung--nej, yngre var lättare. Hade alltid varit lättare, vid varje nytt fyllt år tillkom nya plikter, nya krav att uppfylla. Det var enklare att bara vara pappas lilla flicka.  
  
Det var också enklare när han var den enda mannen som verkligen räknades. Mestadels hängde han förstås med näsan över skrivmaskinen eller någon bok, men han var trygg, alltid närvarande. Han var tangentknatter, slitna jeans och mullrande skratt. Heathers hjälte om hon skulle utse en sådan.  
  
Då hette hon inte Heather. Då gick hon fortfarande runt i hängselbyxor och bomullströjor med färgglada tryck på. Livet var lätt. Flickor och pojkar lekte tillsammans utan att det betydde något särskilt. Det var inte förrän senare det plötsligt började betyda en massa saker.  
  
Colin. Colin. Till och med namnet var magiskt. Heather skrev det i marginalen på sina skrivböcker, fyllde i det, ritade hjärtan runt, för att till sist hastigt klottra över det. Ingen fick se. Det var hennes hemlighet. Alla de konstiga känslorna, varma, kalla och rastlösa. Vad skulle hon göra med dem? Berätta för honom, det var den enda lösning Heather kunde komma på.  
  
Hon gjorde ett tappert försök. Mumlade, rodnade, snurrade på flätan och rodnade lite till. Colin stirrade på henne som om hon plötsligt talade flytande kinesiska. Därefter vände han sig om och gick utan ett ord.  
  
Heather blev stående mitt på skolgården. Alla tittade, hon måste vara självlysande. Med svidande ögon och brännande kinder rusade hon därifrån och hemåt.  
  
Nu kunde hon inse att ingen hade tittat. Att hon bara var en av många små flickor på en myllrande skolgård. Det var ändå sista gången Heather skrev det magiska namnet i sina skolböcker. Tiden gick. En dag var Colin bara en vanlig pojke med råttfärgat hår och bruna ögon, inte magiskt, inte märkvärdig alls.  
  
Det var då det hände, det var veckan före hon blev Heather. Inga tecken avslöjade att den dagen skulle bli annorlunda från andra dagar. Solen sken genom ett fuktigt sensommardis, hon satt utanför huset och gungade. Inte entusiastiskt som barn gjorde, inte i syfte att svinga sig högt, högt mot himlen, utan istället sakta och tankfullt. Det var något som brytt hennes tankar, Heather mindes inte vad.  
  
Plötsligt stod han där, som fallen från skyarna, en stor man med vild uppsyn. Hans vattniga blå ögon flackade till och fäste sig på henne. Heather stannade gungan och stirrade tillbaka.  
  
Mumlande stack han handen innanför sin grå rock. Hon visste. Heather hoppade av gungan och sprang skrikande mot huset. Ett hemskare ljud hade förmodligen aldrig ekat mellan grannskapets prydliga trädgårdar och klippta häckar.  
  
Heather förstod inte hur hon omedelbart kunnat veta, men hon bara visste. Med pulsen bultandes, rusade hon uppför trappan och in. Kastade igen dörren, fumlade med låset, men fick dörren rakt i ansiktet och flög omkull på det blanka köksgolvet.  
  
Ont, det gjorde ont, brännande, molande ont. Tårögt hasade hon upp, utan att förstå varför hennes händer var blodiga. Heather stirrade på dem, en sekundels sekund, innan hon vände sig mot dörren. Han var där, en skugga som uppslukade allt ljus, en ovädersky. Ordlöst öppnade han munnen och kramade krampaktigt kniven i sin hand.  
  
Hon steg bakåt, långsamt som inför ett rovdjur.  
  
"Förlåt mig, Gud, förlåt mig." Han gestikulerade mot taket.  
  
Bakåt, bakåt, långsamt. Hon tryckte ena handen mot sin näsa för att stoppa det kväljande flödet som sipprade nerför hennes läppar och haka.  
  
"Min pappa..." påbörjade hon hotfullt bakifrån sin hand, men avbröts av en enorm knall. Om mannen sade något kunde hon inte höra det över ringandet i sina öron. En lång utdragen ljus ton. Han segnade ner och förblev orörlig.  
  
Händer som ruskade henne.  
  
"Cheryl, Cheryl, är allt bra? Är du skadad?"  
  
Hon sa det mest logiska som föll henne in.  
  
"Jag har näsblod."  
  
Han log, hennes älskade pappa, som släppte vapnet på golvet och lyfte sin skjortärm mot hennes näsa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heather Morris, Daisyvilla 102, ny stad, ny delstat, ny identitet och många nya födelsedagar. Borta var hängselbyxor och bomullströjor med tryck. En ny era började, nypande av sidfläsket, bh:s och framförallt det alla pratade om: sex. Det tisslades och tasslades i omklädningsrummen. Vem hade gjort vad med vem?  
  
Heather antog att det var en av dessa osynliga punkter på en lika osynlig meritlista över saker som måste bli gjorda vid en viss ålder. Första kyssen hade hon i alla fall prickat av för länge sedan. Skimmer, tissande och tassande kring ämnet, innan hon med hettande kinder vågat snudda någon annans läppar med sina. Puss kanske det borde benämnas.  
  
Kyssande behövde Heather vänja sig vid, första gången var hon inte beredd. Annie hade berättat något för henne, medan de stod vid skåpen och grävde efter rätt böcker till lektionen. Skrattande vände sig Heather för att upprepa historian till Joe, sekunden efter hävde han tungan i munnen på henne.  
  
Vad annat kunde hon göra? Heather slog honom i huvudet med en bok och vrålade åt honom att "inte stoppa in tungan där det inte hörde hemma". Skitstövel! Vänner borde inte få kära ner sig i andra vänner. Joe undvek henne i flera dagar efter det. Dåligt samvete, kanske lite av något annat, efter det blev hon hans flickvän, åtminstone för en kort tid. Heather till och med varnade honom.  
  
"Jag vet inte, jag vet faktiskt inte riktigt," hade hon svarat gång på gång. Exakt hur skulle det kännas? Heather tittade på hans trubbiga näsa och grå ögon, utan att veta vad eller om hon kände rätt sak. Joe var söt. Han var hennes vän, det var klart hon tyckte om honom.  
  
...men hon var inte kär.  
  
Skamset hade Heather slutligen erkänt det till honom. Det var sista gången de pratade med varandra.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Han var den Förste, med stort F. Heather upprepade för sig själv att hon måste vara galen. Väldigt, väldigt, obotligt galen. Återigen kikade hon över axeln.  
  
Han var kvar. Peter hade han presenterat sig som. Regnbågspulserande ljus flackade över hans snaggade hjässa, i bakgrunden slingrade sig dova former till rytmen från högtalarna. Heather svepte i sig resten av vad-det-nu-var- hon-beställt. Det brände sig ner genom henne och lämnade efter sig en obehaglig hettande rastlöshet. Hon hade bestämt sig.  
  
Nu, nu, nu. Färdigdansat för inatt.  
  
Ostadigt lutade sig Heather närmare.  
  
"Ska vi gå vidare till ett...mer privat ställe?"  
  
Var det rätt fras? Hon klämde fram ett leende för säkerhets skull. Han tittade nästan förbryllat på henne, men nickade sedan långsamt.  
  
Vimmelkantigt klängde Heather sig till hans arm och önskade att hon lämnat de högklackade skorna hemma. Önskade att hon inte slutat röka, då hade hennes händer haft något att sysselsätta sig med. Nattluften porlade runt Heather som flytande is, värmen från drinkarna verkade smälta en passage framför henne. Peters ord virvlade hastigt bort i denna tunnel. Vad sa han? Hon rynkade på pannan och insåg att han höll upp bildörren åt henne.  
  
Tungt dunsade hon ner i sätet. Han satte sig på förarplatsen.  
  
"Så vart ska vi?"  
  
"Ingenstans." Heather tog ett djupt andetag. Kvickt lutade hon sig över till Peters sida, fuktade läpparna och lyckades kladda en kyss mot hans läppar. Hon förblev orörlig, försökte frammana någon annan känsla utöver osäkerheten. Hans jeans var sträva under hennes arm, sträva men varma från benen som fyllde ut dem. En hand fingrade nästan fundersamt på hennes kjollsfåll.  
  
"Ingenstans?" Upprepade Peter. Heather nickade motvilligt och svalde förbi torrheten i sin strupe.  
  
"Just precis."  
  
Som om det varit ett magiskt lösenord grävde sig hans händer ner i tyglagret runt hennes kropp. Hjälpsamt flyttade hon sina lemmar när det behövdes, krängde sig ur linnet och hukade sig för att inte slå huvudet i taket. Underligt nog fick denna obekväma brottning henne att känna någonsorts värme utöver den av ren ansträngning.  
  
Tonårsmyterna kring själva akten blåstes däremot bort. Det gjorde inte särskilt ont även om det sved desto värre. Dessutom törnade hon in i ratten eller växelspaken vid varje försök att röra sig och hennes ben hade somnat. Behovet av att få röra på sig var trängande.  
  
Mycket friktion för lite värme, noterade Heather yrt. Hon undrade om hon förväntades stöna högljutt eller om det bara var i filmer det gjorde det. Förmodligen stönade de inte i filmer för att någon hamrade dem mot en stenhård växelspak. Eller för att deras ben hade somnat.  
  
Hysteriskt fnittrade hon till mot hans axel, samtidigt som Peter abrupt stelnade till mellan hennes lår. En kort skälvning och sedan förblev han stilla. Heather blinkade till.  
  
Vad i helvete?  
  
Han rörde på sig. Peter vred på sig och gav henne en nästan frågande blick. Vad var det meningen att hon skulle säga?  
  
"Mitt ben har somnat! Flytta på dig." Kved hon och rös till när han drog sig bort och ur hennes kropp. Plötsligt kändes hennes nakenhet genant, alltför sårbar. Heather hoppade över till det andra sätet, drog ner sin kjol och fiskade upp linnet från golvet.  
  
Peter var också sysselsatt med att räta till sin klädsel och undvek att så mycket som snegla i hennes riktning.  
  
Tystnaden var stickande genom rasslet av tyg och det vaga knarret från bilstolarna, sedan slätades ljuden ut.  
  
En harkling.  
  
"Um, jag måste nog hem."  
  
"Vill du ha skjuts?"  
  
"Mm, tack."  
  
Bilmotorn sköljde över bristen på ljud.  
  
Heather utbytte de nödvändiga fraserna och steg ut på gatan framför hyreshuset. Bilen körde iväg bakom henne och ljudet försvann mjukt ut i natten. Stjärnorna var inte klarare, hon kände sig inte annorlunda, inte mer som en kvinna. Samma gamla jag. Var det för detta hon bråkat med sin pappa? Undrade Heather harmset. Han hade hittat hennes piller på toaletten och drämt dem i bordet framför henne.  
  
Du är för ung!  
  
Jag vet vad jag gör.  
  
Egentligen visste hon inte, annat än att det hörde till.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dagen efter berättade Heather hela historian för Annie, som hela tiden fundersamt tvinnande en lock brunt hår runt fingret.  
  
"Det hade varit mer upphetsande att sätta på växelspaken!" Beklagade hon sig upprört. Annies min förblev densamma. "Jag kanske bara tänder på konstiga saker som---som handbojor och killar i kjol, prästrockar!"  
  
Runt, runt, blanka strån runt finger med rosamålade naglar.  
  
"Jag kanske är lesbisk!" Utbrast Heather till slut och försökte klämma väninnan på brösten. Äntligen kom reaktionen.  
  
"Lägg av." Fnittrade Annie och slog undan hennes händer, sedan suckade hon. "Jag har hört att killar i vår ålder inte är något att satsa på. De kan inte med...saker."  
  
"Verkligen inte!"  
  
De firade den uppenbarelsen med ett besök på frisörsalongen. På ett märkligt sätt kändes det tryggt att se de mörka testarna falla runt stolen och att efteråt stiga ut i världen med ljusbrunt hår, sedan rött, en annan gång med misslyckade slingor och till sist med ljusblont. Inte heller detta fick henne att känna sig annorlunda, men ändå var det spännande att se förändringen i spegelglaset. Nyblonderad, sjutton år fyllda och sommarlovet framför sig, saker kunde inte bli bättre.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Drömmarna gjorde sitt inträde.  
  
Ibland vaknade hon kallsvettig, darrande, utan att kunna minnas något alls. Ibland sveptes detaljerna in i en disig dimma, på gränsen till igenkännande.  
  
Röster, hon mindes röster, vissa av dem hatade Heather instinktivt, men inte alla. En av dem var sammanvävt med solsken, ett mjukt skratt och svala lena händer. Namnet på personen hade nästan snubblat över hennes läppar ett flertal gånger vid uppvaknandet. Sömnigt hade hon blinkat till och inte kunnat formulera de enkla stavelserna. Namnet fanns inte där längre.  
  
Det var en gång en pojke, en prinsessa. En ljus röst som skiljde sig ur mängden av viskningar. Vet du vad han gjorde? Vet du vad som hände? Lösryckta fraser av något Heather inte kunde minnas. Vilsna känslor av översvallande värme, saknad, men inget hon kunde placera i ett sammanhang.  
  
Det var som att drömma någon annans liv.  
  
Eller har jag blivit galen, konstaterade Heather för sig själv och vände sig på rygg. Sömnlös, drömlös. Det enda sättet att slippa drömma var att förbli vaken. Istället somnade hon i tid och otid överallt. I tunnelbanan, på bussen, hemma hos Annie, varhelst där någon skulle väcka henne innan hon försvann in i dimmorna i drömmarnas ytterkant.  
  
Slutligen, den dagen, hade Heather dåsat till med kinden mot restaurangbordets kalla plastiga yta. Mörker, dimma, former som trevade efter henne och ett fall rakt ner i vakenhet. Rödlätt solsken mötte hennes sävligt blinkande ögon, bullret från bilar utanför fönstret. Minnet av drömmen var kvar, Heather mumlade för sig själv och reste sig upp. Hem, dags att bege sig hemåt.  
  
Det var som om ett snöre spänts och drog henne framåt. Pappa, hem, måste dit. Inte ens den envisa mannen som försökte tala med henne kunde dämpa instinkten att söka sig till trygghet. Douglas sade han, en detektiv. Det var mycket viktigt, det var om hennes barndom.  
  
Inte intresserad, inte det minsta.  
  
Heather lämnade honom bakom sig, men drömmen hade hunnit ikapp henne. Verkligheten bleknade bort, ljuden av liv och levande dränktes i tystnad. Hon var fångad. Det enda hon kunde göra var att försöka fly. Var det en dröm? De pulserande väggarna kändes verkliga, mer levande än Heather själv. Lika verklig var doften av krut på hennes kläder.  
  
Tänk hur lätt det var att sparka något levande till stillhet. Dessa klagande förvridna former av liv. Kanske var det detta den där kvinnan, Claudia, bad henne att minnas. Kvinnan som vandrande med skuggorna krypandes, viskandes utmed väggarna omkring sig. "Du måste minnas, minns ditt sanna jag."  
  
Ett annat jag? Ett sannare jag?  
  
Irriterat stampade Heather fram på järngallersgolvet och vägrade låta sig skrämmas av den mörka avgrunden som skymtade i gallrets glipor. Hon hade ingen aning om var hon befann sig, någonstans i de övre våningarna på ett kontorshus. Det var allt. Och hennes stövlar stank efter ett olyckligt feltramp i kloaktunnlarna. När hon kom hem var duschen första anhalt, efter att ha rådgjort med fadern förstås. För han var där, hade inte försvunnit, inte som alla andra. Han visste vad de skulle ta sig till. Han visste.  
  
Heather kände på ytterligare en dörr. Låst. Det var som om någon styrde hennes steg, men mot vilket mål? Ännu en dörr, denna gång gick den att öppna. Hon steg igenom och blev nästan bländad av ljuset efter att ha famlat runt så länge enbart med hjälp av sin ficklampa.  
  
Vid skrivbordet i skärmlampans smörgula sken satt en man. Hon kisade och grep omedvetet hårdare om vapnet i sin hand. Prydlig, alltför välklädd mot de förfallna väggarna, men ändå passade han in där. I det Heather steg in vred han på stolen, en utstuderad gest som föll sig naturligt.  
  
"Heather, det är vad du kallas nuförtiden. Eller hur?" Inte en fråga, ett konstaterande. Varför känner jag dig? Ville hon svara. Något i hennes huvud viskade om glömda tider, men orden flöt bort innan hon hörde dem. Det var en gång...en vad? Orden gäckade henne.  
  
"Och vem är du?"  
  
"Vincent var namnet, glöm inte bort det, OK?" Han sköt upp glasögonen, "jag är på din sida."  
  
Heather bytte fot och sneglade på dörren bredvid skrivbordet, sedan tillbaka på honom. Hans gröna ögon vek inte undan en tum bakom de blankputsade glasen. Ändå var det som om han inte såg rakt på henne. Varför sade han så?  
  
"Det är vad du påstår." Claudias ansikte skymtade kort inför hennes blick. Minns mig, minns dig själv, såsom vi var då.  
  
Men jag är någon nu också. Jag är mig. Samma gamla jag. 


End file.
